mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Banner of the Stars
Bandai Entertainment | network = WOWOW | first = April 14, 2000 | last = July 14, 2000 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = }} Bandai Entertainment | network = WOWOW | first = July 11, 2001 | last = September 26, 2001 | episodes = 10 | episode_list = }} is a series of science fiction novels written by Hiroyuki Morioka, which serve as sequels to Crest of the Stars. The series is ongoing. Three of the four novels in the series have been made into anime. Characters Main characters: *Abriel Nei Debrusc Borl Paryun Lafiel - Abh princess, granddaughter of Empress Ramaj *Lin Shu Rock Yalulug Dril Hydal Jinto (Jinto Lynn) - Count of the Martine star system The crew on the attack ship Basrogrh with Jinto and Lafiel: *Aicryac Üémh Tlyzr Naurh *Sobach Üémh Dor Ïuth - Basrogrh navigator *Samsonn Borgh Tiruser Tirusec - Basrogrh mechanic The Lodaïrh''s who appear newly: *Cénéch Üémh Stymer Cipair - Imperial Fleet Chief of Staff *Biboth Aronn Nérémr Ïarlucec Nélaith - Admiral of the Fourth Fleet *Biboth Aronn Nérémr Ïarlucec Néféc - twin of Nélaith and his Chief of Staff *Atosryac Ssynec Atosr Lymh Faibdacr Loïc - present Baroness of Faibdach Media Novels As of the present, there are four novels in the ''Seikai no Senki series. These are: *''Seikai no Senki I "Kizuna no Katachi"'' (Banner of the Stars I "The Form of Bonds") (1996) Jinto Lynn and princess Lafiel join the imperial fleet and take part in an arduous defense of Aptic Gate (where the attack ship Basrogrh sinks after the whole crew have escaped). *''Seikai no Senki II "Mamoru Beki Mono"'' (Banner of the Stars II "That Which Is to Be Protected") (1998) Lafiel and Jinto are appointed ambassadors and given a mission to form a government on a newly conquested planet, which turns out to be a detention planet full of prisoners. Jinto is kidnapped during a rebellion and Lafiel is forced to withdraw due to the military actions of the enemy, leaving Jinto behind. Weeks later she returns to rescue him. *''Seikai no Senki III "Kazoku no Shokutaku"'' (Banner of the Stars III "A Family Dinner") (2001) The main characters go to the Hyde star system (Jinto's homeworld and recently recovered imperial territory). On the way, Jinto encounters his friend Dorin Ku and is informed that a military war game operation will be held in Hyde star system. Martine, the system's capital, refuses to surrender to the Abh Empire. Count Jinto negotiates with the Martinese government and seeks terms to surrender. At last, at the cost of the planet's autonomy and exile of the Count, Martine joins the Empire. *''Seikai no Senki IV "Kishimu Jikuu"'' (Banner of the Stars IV "Cacophonous Space-Time") (2004) The main characters have returned to the imperial fleet and Lafiel is now captain of a new ship, the assault frigate Flicaubh. Lafiel's younger brother Duhiel enlists in the army and is dispatched to a battleship. The so far neutral Hania Federation unexpectedly offers to join the Abh Empire and Empress Ramaj accepts. While Jinto and Lafiel are returning to the imperial capital, Lakfakalle, the Hania Federation fleet suddenly attack the Abh Empire and advances towards the capital. Anime Among fans, Banner of the Stars is a title used to describe all anime except Crest of the Stars (which Hiroyuki Morioka has said was not intended as the main idea of the story, but just an introduction to how Jinto and Lafiel met). Currently two TV series and an OVA have been released adapting the first three books: Banner of the Stars # Reunion # Operation Phantom Flame # Assault Ship Basroil # The First Campaign # Spectacular Insanity # Remembrance Dinner # Escape in the Dark # The Eve of the Decisive Battle # The Basroil's Battle # Shooting Star # The Flaming Battlefield # The Battle for Aptic Gate # The Shape of Bonds Banner of the Stars II # Operation Hunter # Planet of Exile # Emigration Plan # The Hunters # Rebellion # Abh Hell # The Flag of Gasarus # Things to Protect # To Lay Down the Bow # An Abriel's Tears Banner of the Stars III # Reunion of the Stars # Family Dining Banner of the Stars IV Manga Manga adaptations of the Banner of the Stars and Banner of the Stars II anime series have been released. These volumes were referred as the second and third parts of the Seikai Trilogy. This was because at the time of publishing, only three anime series were adapted from Hiroyuki Morioka's works, and Banner of the Stars III was yet to be made. Crest of the Stars consisted of the first part of the trilogy. The manga were released in English by Tokyopop in 2004. *''Seikai Trilogy, Vol. 2: Banner of the Stars'' (subtitle: The Shape of Bonds) *''Seikai Trilogy, Vol. 3: Banner of the Stars II'' (subtitle: Protecting the Precious) Video Game The Banner of the Stars series was used as a background for a video game adaptation in Japanese only. Named after the series, Gainax released "Seikai no Senki" in September of 2003. It is a member of the Wargame genre, featuring interactions with some characters from the novel in-between the battles. Unlike its predecessor, the "Seikai no Senki" game was initially released for PC/Windows only. An adaptation for the PS2 console was released in April 2005.http://www.gainax.co.jp/soft/seikai/index.html - Official GAINAX page on the video game (in Japanese) Reception References External links * * * * Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Crest of the Stars Category:Dengeki Comics Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles Category:Space opera Category:Anime OVAs fr:Banner of the Stars ko:성계의 전기 it:Seikai no senki ja:星界の戦旗 ru:Banner of the Stars zh:星界的戰旗